Nick Cannon
Nick Cannon is a American rapper, comedian, director, writer, record producer, entrepreneur, television host, radio personality, philanthropist, and actor best known for being the creator, host, and executive producer of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV, VH1 and MTV2. As a teenager, he starred as a cast member and writer in All That on Nickelodeon, and is a former host of American's Got Talent on NBC. Cannon has also done acting in movies such as Drumline, Love Don't Cost a Thing, and Chiraq. Biography Nick started his television career as a writer, warm-up, then finally a new cast member in the fifth season of the sketch-comedy show All That on Nickelodeon and continued as a cast member until it's sixth season. He soon went on to host his own show The Nick Cannon Show, which also earned him his first "Kids' Choice Award" for “TV Actor”. Upon signing with Jive Records, Cannon appeared with Lil' Romeo and 3LW on the cover song "Parents Just Don't Understand" for the soundtrack of the 2001 animated Nickelodeon film Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. In 2003, his television series was cancelled after two seasons but Cannon had already started pursuing his film career as he starred in films such as Love Doesn't Cost A Thing, Men in Black II, and his most known film role as "Devon Miles" in Drumline. In the same year, he released his self-titled debut studio album which featured his hit single "Gigolo" featuring singer/record producer R. Kelly, who helped co-wrote and produce the track. In 2005, Nick created, executive produced, and hosted his new improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV, which aired for 4 seasons before going on six-year hiatus. Along with Wild 'N Out, Cannon created, occasionally starred in, directed, and executive produced a sketch-comedy series titled Short Circuitz that aired on MTV before being cancelled for one season due to low ratings. In 2009, Cannon became the chairman of Teennick and formed his new production company/record label "N'Credible Entertainment", cancelling his former production company "Mr. Renassisance Entertainment" and label "Can-I-Ball Records". In June 2009, Cannon became the host of America's Got Talent on NBC, replacing former host Jerry Springer. In 2012, Cannon signed a deal with NBCUniversal to make unscripted and scripted material for their network. In the same year, Cannon stepped down from his radio show "Cannon's Countdown" from CBS Radio due to his health issues. It was also announced by MTV that Wild 'N Out would be returning for a fifth season. In 2013, due to popular demand by fans of the show, Cannon brought back Wild 'N Out with a new cast of talent and moved the show to New York City and MTV2 for it's next two seasons, the show would later move back to airing on MTV when it's eighth season premiered. In the same year, Cannon created and executive produced a sketch-comedy show titled Incredible Crew, which aired on Cartoon Network for 1 season before being cancelled. He also co-hosted alongside Shaquille O'Neal for Cartoon Network's third annual Hall of Game Awards. He also began starring as a fictionalized version of himself in the reality television parody show Real Husbands of Hollywood on BET. In 2014, Cannon made his directorial debut with the comedy drama film, School Dance, which was released on July 2, 2014 along with his second studio album, White People Party Music on the same day. Cannon then executive produced and reprised his role as Devon Miles in the direct-to-TV movie sequel, Drumline 2: A New Beat, which aired on VH1 on October 27, 2014. While continuing to host Wild 'N Out and America's Got Talent, Cannon hosted his own reality clip show on NBC titled Caught On Camera with Nick Cannon for 3 seasons, had a lead role in the Spike Lee directed film, Chiraq, and was the Chief Creative Officer for Radioshack. He later released his second mixtape, The Gospel of Ike Turn Up: My Side of the Story and then released a separate single titled Hold On on iTunes. In 2017, Cannon premiered his second Showtime comedy special "Stand Up, Don't Shoot" on February 11, 2017 and later announced his resignation as host of "America's Got Talent" on his social media after he made some controversial comments about NBC in the special and heard about how they took firing him into consideration. In August 2017, he released his second independent film that he directed, worte, executive produced, and starred in titled King of the Dancehall on YouTube Red and Russell Simmons' "All Def Digital" YouTube channel. In 2018, he directed, written, produced, and starred in an independent film that centers around a women's basketball team titled She Ball, which stars Chris Brown, Birdman, Cedric the Entertainer, and Faizon Love. Aside from hosting Wild 'N Out, Cannon began hosting the children's reality competition series Lip Sync Battle Shorties on Nickelodeon. On June 1, 2018, Cannon released his third mixtape "Calling All Models: The Prequel" which is a prequel to the album that he plans to release before the end of 2018. On August 12, 2018, Cannon hosted and produced the 2018 Teen Choice Awards. In 2019, Cannon began hosting the reality competition series, The Masked Singer on Fox. In February 2019, he guest hosted a few episodes of The Wendy Williams Show, taking over for Wendy during her leave of absence from the show. Cannon is now currently hosting his own radio show "Nick Cannon Mornings" at Power 106 in Los Angeles. Teams *Red Team (Seasons 1-4, 9-14) *Platinum Team (Seasons 5-6) *Black Team (Season 7, 10) *Gold Team (Season 8) *Old School (Season 15) Trivia *He has appeared in every episode and season of Wild 'N Out, though he didn't host the "International Woman's Day Special" he still appeared in the special. *He produces all of the beats that are used on Wild 'N Out. *He started doing stand-up when he was 12 years old. *He has produced music for artists such as Romeo, ItsAMovie, NCredible Gang, Kanye West and Kehlani. *On the show, he is frequently dissed for his rapping, music, and acting career, his work on Nickelodeon, his former beef with rapper Eminem, and his past marriage with Mariah Carey. *He has two twins named "Monroe" and "Moroccan" from his marriage with Mariah Carey and a son named "Golden" from his relationship with Brittney Bell. *He produced the theme song that was introduced in Season 5. *He got the idea of the show from watching "106 & Park" with DJ D-Wrek. *He used his own money to film the pilot of Wild 'N Out. *He performed his song "Pajama Pants" (featuring Migos, Traphik, and Future) in an episode of Season 6, which marked his debut on the show as a Musical Guest. *He is the founder of N'Credible Entertainment, which is his second production company and record label after "Mr. Renaissance Entertainment" and "Can-I-Ball Records". *He bought his mother a house with the money he received from Love Don't Cost A Thing. *He is enrolled at Howard University as of 2016 as he revealed he is studying criminology. *In the first 4 seasons, his team color was Red but was later switched to Platinum in Seasons 5 to 6, he led the Black Team for the entire season of Season 7 and once again for a holiday episode in Season 10, the Gold Team in Season 8, and as of Season 9, he led the Red Team until Season 15. Beginning in Season 15, he will lead the "Old School" Team. *In 2012, he won the "Outstanding Supporting Actor" Award for "Up All Night" at the 2012 NAACP Image Awards. *His longest running show is Wild 'N Out. *He is currently in a rap group that goes by the name "Black Squad" with Wild 'N Out cast members, Conceited, Charlie Clips, and Hitman Holla. *In 2001, Cannon filmed a pilot with Will Smith titled “Loose Cannon” for The WB Network but wasn’t picked up. *He revealed in a interview with VladTV that he doesn't like Love Don't Cost A Thing because he only starred in the movie for the money. *When he was a teenager, he formed a group "Da G4 Dope Bomb Squad" with his friend Steve Groves as the group was loved by Will Smith, Montell Jordan, 98 Degrees, and LFO. *He was signed to Jive Records at one point in his career. *He is also in partnership with a lot of television networks such as VH1, BET, MTV, Nickelodeon, etc. *His younger brother King Cannon joined the show in Season 13. *He won the “Best Host“ Award for “''Wild 'N Out''” at the 2019 MTV Movie and TV Awards. *Starting in Season 15, he will lead the Old School team while the celebrity guests will lead the New School team. Gallery Nick-Cannon-Wild-‘N-Out’-New-Season.jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg 262187_114043275352017_5057519_n.jpg 247790_362857303803945_321095781_n.jpg wild-n-out-nick-cannon-1_zps4108d449.jpg 971471_465174336905574_1100620826_n.jpg Screenshot (206).png Screenshot (207).png Screenshot (208).png Nick-Cannon-Presents-Wild-N-On-Tour-TV-show-on-MTV2-season-1-canceled-or-renewed.-590x332.jpeg Nick281x211-1-.jpg 46852_416016611821347_1866014252_n.jpg 42603-fabolous-snoop-dogg-f.jpg nickcannonwildnout-700x400.jpg Imagnickjibe.jpg aa2ce69324ef4f6b6eafc5a4ae357311.jpg inicks5.jpg Screenshot (212).png Imnick.jpeg Imagewildnoutnick.jpg nick-cannon-presents-wild-n-out-mtv-590x377.jpg nickcannons6.jpg 361261-2.jpg TinyLister_Digital_EAtThatAssUp-1.jpg NICKBLACKTEAMimage.jpg 941041_1160664193951296_3305609670696622899_n.jpg wild_n_out_jumbotron.jpg 12466134_979148655508137_8802349524441511756_o.jpg store_newseason_gold_platimum.jpg Screenshot (250).png 591e545f-e17b-4e5c-8567-ab3c1a230bbe (2).jpg 1908131_1035442009806849_3514691344957353861_n.jpg Nick (1).png 14468712_1147735475316120_1073853331587983821_o.jpg 14324453_1136711443085190_2589315944718978061_o.jpg 17097997_1296173657138967_3893780106495019106_o.jpg 17191662_1303171306439202_1572213418657102762_o.jpg 17757500_1336097783146554_4480452303750398258_n.jpg 18836654_1391623327593999_1716882631573873605_o.jpg dc-young-nick.jpg NickCannon.jpg IMG_8220-1-960x640.jpg x360-FcC.jpg Nixk77.jpeg DNGc84YW0AIjqoH.jpg DKxmwYEXkAAKHyi.jpg Screenshot (103).png wild-n-out-scripted-nick-cannon-770x505.jpg Screenshot (209).png 19248084_1425771557512509_4240377607134501690_n.jpg IMG_0080.PNG NickS10.jpeg Mgid ao image mtv.jpg Nick-cannon1.jpg 0F5CB729-92D0-4997-B193-397710631B3E.png 97ED5631-0D95-4694-AA5D-0E545A68B4A2.png w=350.png 26166831_2000753119942395_5882919070523118472_n.jpg Community-header-background giphy.gif 688715964_780x439.jpg nickcannon.jpg mgid-ao-image-mtv.com-258304.jpeg 23130545_1532317886857875_787825070639981079_n.jpg 975891496.jpg WNO-season12-promo-b.jpg nickseason12.jpg Wildnout03 courtesy.jpg Screenshot (215).png nick-cannon-responds-to-kanye.jpeg Background _OP_29_CP__1528838798028.jpg_89647187_ver1.0_640_480.jpg wildnout01_courtesy.jpg 41801084_847318475441681_10849806061915986_n.jpg 42638797_2438121106205592_1008751998079598592_n.jpg 57e48788dedc6.image.jpg MTV_WildNOut-1440.jpg 09222018_Nick_Cannon_JM_0036_0.jpg NickCannon-Orlando-2.jpg nickcannonphoto.jpg IMG_1111.jpg clip_wno_1319_wildstyle.jpg Screenshot (155).png Screenshot (295).png BB94C8EA-0FBB-42CA-94B6-79FC71F8BF6B.jpeg wildnout_s14_web_series_thumb_1920x1080_011020.jpg IMG_3096.jpg Screenshot (440).png